<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>沉眠之恐惧-番外 by penguingoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000547">沉眠之恐惧-番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingoose/pseuds/penguingoose'>penguingoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>沉眠之恐惧 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 正文里02中的罪恶补全</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingoose/pseuds/penguingoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nightmare King Grimm/Troupe Master Grimm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>沉眠之恐惧 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>沉眠之恐惧-番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>……<br/>
梦魇如愿以偿，呵呵笑了起来。他造了柔软的大床，把格林轻轻放在上边，像美食家一样温柔地抚弄格林的背部。他的脊背是艺术家柔软的脊背，覆盖着一层薄薄的绒毛。两支纤细的翅骨连在纤长的手臂上，衔接处可以摸到微微凸起的软骨。梦魇顺着那凸起沿着纹路摸下去，绒毛逐渐稀少起来。格林的翅膀非常光滑，翼膜是半透明的灰色，在火光下，可以看到下边的皮肤在微微颤栗着。梦魇轻轻捏住翼膜，像捧着易碎的绸缎般摩挲起来。那翼膜在他手掌心里颤抖着，血流像小溪水一样缓缓涌动，不一会儿便紧张地绷直了。<br/>
你在害怕吗？梦魇问，吻了吻格林的脸颊。格林把自己整个埋在枕头堆里，闷不做声。他眼前仿佛也蒙上了一层红色的阴影。<br/>
逐美是生物的天性。梦魇之王没有为自己打造瑰丽的宫殿，他和另一位同司梦境的神明辐光不同，更趋向欣赏晦暗的景色。梦魇旅行过许多世界，在一处暗绿的森林，他进入某个画家的梦。起初，他坐在一块破碎的石头基底，四周的枝桠上停着着奇怪的飞行生物，有四对翅膀，五张嘴，它们的鸣啭声吸引他往森林更深处走去。两个世纪前，这里有一座华美的塔楼，现在只剩歪斜但坚固的屋架。梦魇注意到——或者一开始便被那景象吸引——一小块断掉的墙壁正悬挂在顶端的房梁上。那面破破烂烂的墙上嵌着繁复的金属雕饰，不可思议的是，墙体中央还有一整块未被打碎的彩绘玻璃，画面里是这个世界母神的面容。这简直是奇迹般的景象：一块精致但业已毁坏的墙体，挂在房梁上的一枚钉子上，而钉上生满铁锈。在一片树摇风吼之中，它摇摇欲坠。一枚钉子，仅仅是一枚钉子。梦魇忘情的坐在石阶上观赏，一直坐到凭依的那具肉体死亡腐烂，血肉脱落，腿部骨骼和枯木融为一体——<br/>
——但现在想起这个未免太过扫兴。年轻的肉体正平和的睡在床上，他的身上溢出鲜妍的生命活力，同时又被与其年龄不相称的死亡阴云笼罩着……梦魇贪婪地扑在格林脖颈间嗅闻，宛如衰败果实的甜美气息萦绕在他鼻尖，让他情不自禁滑动喉结，将分泌过多的唾液咽下去。对于贪食美的神明而言，这是何等丰盛的圣飨！梦魇决定慢慢品尝。<br/>
格林翻过身，两手交叠护在胸前，像个真正的殉道者般直挺挺躺在床铺中央。他紧闭着眼，眼皮却因紧张而不停跳动。梦魇吻着他的眼睑，听到被压在身下的虫子鼻息开始紊乱，便伸手抚摸他的面颊，用更加亲昵柔和的手段引诱他跌入情爱的泥潭。这可以是个长而优美的梦……梦魇捧住格林柔软的手掌。小演员收敛了爪子，任由梦魇把玩他修长的指骨。梦魇轻轻揉捏薄薄的掌心，格林的手指便自动蜷起来，握住了梦魇的拇指。这像是某种大胆的许可，格林迈出一步，梦魇则继续攀上，攥住格林的手腕，感受手心里跳动的脉搏。<br/>
他心里突然升起一个旖旎的想法。梦魇端详着这些略显青涩的指节，情不自禁地将格林的右手食指噤入口中，细细品尝起其中滋味。格林的指尖仍露着一截锋利的爪子，倒刺割破了梦魇的舌头。血液的香甜气息恰似一枚生锈的铁钉，梦魇尝到滑腻的甜味，更加用力地吮吸。关节被柔软而灵活的舌头紧紧卷在中间，传来濡湿而滚烫的触感，格林发出一阵轻微的哼鸣，眼睛打开一条缝，对梦魇投去茫然的目光。<br/>
梦魇只回报了一个神秘莫测的微笑，牙齿轻咬指根，一下跨坐在格林的腰上。格林惊惧地弓起背，迅速被梦魇按回床上。这种痛感十分微妙，混杂了一些畅快和欢愉，格林支支吾吾地出声：请，请别咬断我的手指。<br/>
这就是艺术品特有的美丽光泽了。梦魇含着格林的指头，下身已经勃起——但现在还不是抚慰阴茎的时候，作为正餐，他想在最后才狠狠插进格林的生殖腔——或者让格林来操他后面，这些细枝末节的事无所谓。梦魇意犹未尽地舔了舔格林的指头，那里的皮肤变得有些发红发烫，带些潮湿的褶皱。作为一道完美餐点，这是个很好的开端。下一步，他想品尝格林的口器。<br/>
这不是梦魇第一次和戏剧演员做爱。那些穿着绿罗裙或者红衬衫的年轻人都有着曼妙的肢体和一副伶牙俐齿。其中，会上梦魇床的那一类虫能通过简单的接吻就撩拨起他人的欲望，在后槽牙里藏一点春药。对于梦魇而言，这是种美妙的才能，他心中充满了期待，迫不及待俯下身闯入格林的口腔。两条舌头交缠在一起时，梦魇才发现格林完全没有过接吻经验。<br/>
格林牙齿打颤，嘴唇哆嗦，在梦魇擒住他上臂时浑身发抖。但他装出勇敢的样子，用力回吻。这点让梦魇十分惊讶。他见过其他有狂热追求的虫子，他们无一例外至少每周一次会去妓院撒泼……算了，无妨。梦魇自认为自己在神明中算是有耐心的那一类，他能教会格林性的快乐。肉体凡胎无一不会被这种事情蛊惑：梦魇没有偷窥的怪癖，他堂堂正正闯入一些虫的春梦，化形成他们的自慰对象，经常被操到穴口充血，浑身是伤。有一次，他甚至在梦里被掐着脖子一直干到窒息而死。凡人的破坏欲非常有趣。梦魇兴致勃勃的活过来，看到杀死他的虫子正边哭边亲吻床头柜上的相片，另一只手却还撸动着生殖器。格林也会这样做吗？如果他想，梦魇会大大方方满足他所有的下流幻想——时间很多，大可以慢慢教他。<br/>
格林又闷哼起来。这次，梦魇舔上他腰际的皮肤。他的腹甲只覆盖了上半身，下腹在梦魇面前暴露无遗。梦魇有些急切的褪掉格林的裤子，勃起的阴茎从裤子里弹出，格林难堪地用手挡了挡，也没有过于激烈的阻止。小演员的腰又瘦又软，单手就能从背后搂住。梦魇急色地把脸埋进他腹部的绒毛，嘬起一小块软肉，又舔又咬，格林有些慌乱地想推开和自己一模一样的脸，但在梦魇掐上他腰线的敏感带时，抗拒的姿态反而变成暧昧的抚摸。格林的裤子已经被脱到脚踝，另两条虫足也从裸露的背脊伸出。梦魇掰过他的腿放到自己肩膀上，格林捂住眼睛，由他摆弄。他现在自己也不太清楚自己的想法了：一方面他自甘于投身欲火，另一方面却还心有恐惧。腿根周围传来滚烫的触感，有什么又湿又滑的东西在那里打着圈，小幅度往生殖器的方向滑动。梦魇呵出的热气喷在他阴户上，阴茎也变得粘乎乎的，传来一阵难耐的瘙痒。细长的尖牙划过腿根的动脉，试探般轻轻咬下。格林喉咙里不自觉嘶出声，梦魇像察觉到了他的不安，主动握住阴茎的根部，随后将之整个含进嘴里。<br/>
格林的身体明显地颤抖起来。他捂着脸，眼睛痛苦地眯起，发出轻微地悲鸣。<br/>
真可爱……梦魇帮他口交时狎昵地想。这是他的大餐，因此他不想把格林弄哭——这会使他看起来像个坏人。可格林迟早会为这事掉眼泪，即使不在梦中，醒来后他肯定也会要大哭一场，看看他爽得那副样子吧。梦魇嗦紧口腔，四面八方的柔软内壁将格林的阴茎压紧，精液漏到他喉咙里。格林流露出哭腔，不受控制仰起脖子，像被捕食的猎物。梦魇如法炮制了几次，又将阴茎送入喉咙深处，格林抽搐着乱抓乱挠，脑袋胡乱摆弄起来。快了，快了。梦魇余光观察着格林的表情，兴奋地更快吞吐，舌尖舔弄顶端的洞口。他的口腔温度比一般虫子更高，格林只感到私处肿胀得厉害，终于受不了这刺激，痛痛快快地射了出来。高潮后，他茫然无措的在床上抽搐着，刻意回避梦魇的视线，不自知地握住了还滴答着液体的阴茎。他翻了个身，背对梦魇躺着，抱着手臂，心里生出一种难过又痛快的情愫。<br/>
梦魇咽下精液，卷起猩红的袖子优雅地擦了擦嘴角，坐在床沿忘情地观赏。他又想起那面悬挂在林间遗迹上的墙体来。它摇摇欲坠，可能会一直在朔风中摇摆，也可能下一秒就会轰然倒塌。<br/>
——但现在想起这个未免太过扫兴。梦魇伸手捏了一把格林的私处。这个梦还远未结束，他们还有很多，很多，很多事情可以做……</p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>